Sentimentos Revelados
by Moony738
Summary: Catherine Setzer foi transferida para Hogwarts há dois anos e quase imediatamente se apaixonou por seu professor de DCAT, desde então tem mantido sua paixão bem guardada no fundo de seu coração, entretanto em um momento de descuido ela deixou escapar seu segredo e agora terá que lidar com as consequências. RL/OC.


Fanfiction ambientada no universo Harry Potter.  
Os personagens da saga Harry Potter não me pertencem são criações da mente brilhante da JK Rowling.

SENTIMENTOS REVELADOS

Mais um ano letivo em Hogwarts estava chegando ao fim, só mais algumas semanas para Catherine Setzer concluir o seu sexto ano, mas, ao contrário, de seus colegas, ela não estava ansiosa para voltar para casa. Sentada em baixo de uma árvore no jardim, ela só conseguia pensar que iria passar meses longe dele, não ouviria sua voz, não veria seus olhos ambarinos, nem aquele sorriso doce que acordava as borboletas do seu estômago. Perdida em seus pensamentos nem sequer percebeu que alguém se aproximava.

— Sonhando acordada, senhorita Setzer?

Ela reconheceu a voz instantaneamente, olhou para trás e viu o motivo de seu devaneio.

— Anh... — Pigarreou a jovem, tentando encontrar as palavras certas, estava ficando cada vez mais difícil formular uma frase coerente quando estava perto dele — Só estava pensando... nas avaliações finais, professor — Respondeu por fim.

— Não devia se preocupar tanto ainda faltam alguns dias e certamente vai tirar nota máxima em todas as matérias, é uma das melhores alunas da Hogwarts.

Ela corou com o elogio e sorriu em agradecimento, não sabia mais o que dizer. Desde que foi transferida para Hogwarts dois anos atrás passou a estudar como louca a fim de esquecer a paixonite pelo seu professor se DCAT. Isso não foi o suficiente, a paixonite adolescente transformou-se em amor — completamente platônico evidentemente — mas pelo menos conseguiu notas excelentes nos N.O.M.s.

Ela começou a pensar, só teria só mais um ano com ele, se já era ruim pensar em se afastar dele durante as férias, como seria quando terminasse o último ano. Soltou um suspiro triste, que não passou despercebido ao seu professor.

— Algum problema? — Perguntou ele, olhando-a com um misto de preocupação e curiosidade, a jovem estava feliz a um minuto atrás quando lhe fizera um elogio, agora parecia triste.

— Não, nenhum. Preocupação com as provas.

— Certeza? Tenho-a visto bastante distraída nesses dias, um pouco triste até...

— Eu estou bem. — Apressou-se em responder, não queria se aprofundar nesse tema. Sua resposta não pareceu convencê-lo, mas não poderia dizer que ele era o motivo de seu estranho comportamento, ou poderia? Recriminou-se por esse pensamento, ela era uma sonserina e ele o diretor da grifinória para ele só mais uma aluna, nunca a olharia como mulher. _E se olhasse? Calado cérebro!_

— Senhorita. Setzer? — chamou Lupin

—Perdão, o que dizia? — respondeu ela, corando novamente.

— Divagando de novo? Estou aborrecendo-a?

— Vo... O senhor não me aborrece, eu só... bem... Desculpe-me. Pode continuar o que estava dizendo.

— Se estiver com algum problema pode falar comigo, ou se preferir com o Snape já que ele é o diretor da sua casa.

Ela começou a rir pensando na reação do professor Snape se ela o procurasse para contar seu segredo. O sorriso, para surpresa de Lupin, se transformou numa sonora gargalhada.

— Desculpe, só estava imaginando a cara que o professor Snape faria se eu contasse que estou apaixonada por você. — Parou abruptamente, quando se deu conta do que disse o sorriso morreu em seus lábios. Lupin a olhava atônito, enquanto, ela bastante envergonhada, encarava o chão. Dois alunos chamaram o professor para transmitir um recado da diretora, Catherine aproveitou a oportunidade para sair correndo. Chegando ao seu dormitório jogou-se na cama e socou o travesseiro.

— Burra, burra.— murmurava para si. Não podia acreditar na sua estupidez, como pode dizer aquilo para ele. _Como vou olhar encara-lo agora?_

— O que vou fazer agora?

— Falando sozinha de novo, Cathy? _Tá_ começando a parecer com aquelas idotas da Lufa-lufa. — brincou Clare, enquanto a observava destruir o travesseiro.

Desde que chegara à Hogwarts, Catherine e Clare tornaram-se grandes amigas, mas ela nunca teve coragem de confessar à amiga seu amor platônico pelo professor, era seu segredo.

— Não me compare àqueles idiotas. — retrucou ela.

— Então não se comporte como um. Agora diga o que houve para você ficar assim?

— Nada.

— Acha que me engana?

Cathy bufou em resposta.

— Não vai me dizer qual o problema?

Ela bufou novamente.

— Às vezes você fica insuportável.

— Falou a miss simpatia. — retrucou Cathy.

— Insuportável. — disse Clare, pegando um travesseiro e acertando-o em sua cabeça.

— Intrometida — respondeu, mostrando a língua.

A troca de insultos continuou entre as duas, para qualquer um que as olhasse pareceria elas estavam discutindo a sério, entretanto esse tipo de interação era comum e as duas sempre acabavam rindo depois.

Mais tarde Catherine pensou seriamente em não aparecer para o jantar, porém mudou de ideia, não poderia evitá-lo para sempre, teria que vê-lo mais cedo ou mais, era melhor encarar a situação de uma vez. Reunindo toda a sua coragem rumou para o salão principal. Ela evitou olhar para a mesa dos professores, mas podia sentir o olhar dele sobre ela, o que ele estaria pensando? Sentou-se ao lado de Clare na mesa da sonserina, se esforçou para manter uma conversa com os colegas, porém não conseguia se concentrar no que diziam, sua mente teimava em relembrar o que aconteceu no jardim. Comeu o mais rápido que pode, inventou uma desculpa qualquer e saiu do salão.

Na mesa dos professores, um par de olhos azuis assistia cada passo da garota desde o momento em que ela atravessara a porta até ela levantar e sair apressadamente do salão. O choque inicial com a qual recebeu a confissão da moça desvaneceu. Ficara surpreso pela declaração da jovem e ainda mais com a sua própria reação a essa declaração, se pegou sorrindo ao relembrar a cena daquela tarde, e isso era bastante inapropriado. Ele tinha que esclarecer com ela que a relação entre os dois era apenas uma relação comum entre professor e aluno, nada mais aconteceria entre os dois.

Por mais que houvesse evitado encontrar-se com Lupin, o final de semana passou rápido demais e o dia de aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas chegou, era a última aula em seu horário então Cathytinha algumas horas para se prepara mentalmente. As horas que costumavam passar tão devagar, agora passavam rápido demais, enquanto ela esperava a dita aula.

Quando ela entrou na sala de DCAT, o relógio pareceu ter parado. Não havia outra explicação para Catherine, uma vez que a aula parecia nunca chegava ao fim. Ela permaneceu em silêncio durante a maior parte da aula, sem se oferecer para responder as perguntas como sempre fazia. O estranho comportamento da garota começava a atrair a atenção de sua melhora amiga, que a olhava preocupada.

Em um momento ela cansou de lutar contra o desejo de seu coração e olhou para mesa do professor, ele pareceu sentir seu olhar e olhou-a também. Seu coração acelerou, e ela desviou o olhar. Ela não podia passar o resto do ano letivo assim, sabia que tinha que fazer algo a respeito.

Catherine se demorou o máximo que pode, esperando que os outros alunos saíssem, despachou sua amiga e ficou a sós com o professor. Remus estava sentado em sua mesa quando ela se aproximou, ele levantou o olhar dos pergaminhos que estivera analisando, surpreso por ela estar ali.

— Algum problema senhorita Setzer?

— Nada que não se possa solucionar. — dizendo isso ela aproximou seu rosto do dele e o beijou suavemente, timidamente ele começou a respondeu ao beijo, que só foi interrompido quando respirar tornou-se necessário. Por alguns segundos ficaram parados olhando um para o outro até que ele resolveu falar, ela sabia o que ele ia dizer, então não deixou que ele o fizesse. Delicadamente Catherine pôs os dedos sobre os lábios que ela acabara de beijar e com a voz rouca falou em seu ouvido:

— Antes que diga que isso foi inapropriado, e todo aquele _blá blá blá_ a respeito do quão inapropriado foi isso. Saiba que eu desejava esse beijo há muito tempo. — Sem esperar por uma resposta, a garota pegou sua mochila e saiu sorrindo da sala.


End file.
